


the beast you've made of me

by cerie



Series: Howl [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Pregnancy, Werewolf, loup garou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/pseuds/cerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wolf makes him possessive to begin with but for a man who hasn’t ever had much of anything other than what he’s stolen for himself, the idea of losing something that’s <i>his</i> is terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beast you've made of me

**Author's Note:**

> I...don't even know, yall. The original fic was supposed to be a one-off for Halloween and apparently werewolf Will has Things To Say. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The nature of Helen’s work is such that she often spends weeks on end in the field and since she hasn’t taken on a new protege since the departure of her last, it’s twice as much work as usual. Ashley is accomplished, yes, but there are some tasks that simply require a more delicate touch. The current situation is less than ideal, considering she’s in Switzerland negotiating a treaty and the full moon is in less than two days.

The time difference has become troublesome but when Helen gets a moment to steal away from the talks, she texts Will to see if he’s awake. In the best run of luck that she’s had all week, he replies to her instantly.

> _i’m here. hard to sleep this close 2 the moon._

Of course. Helen feels terrible about that and when she calls, she’s sure that’s evident in her voice. She never wanted to cut this close to the full moon and before she knew who Will was, she’d always come back in plenty of time because she didn’t want an incident because she wasn’t on watch. She trusts him a good deal more now that she knows him to be a conscientious, kind man and thinks if she can’t get back in time, he might still be all right.

“I’m sorry I’ve cut it so close. This situation is delicate and one wrong step on either side could be a diplomatic disaster. I’m going to be on a flight in a few hours, I promise.” Will is quiet on the other end of the line and Helen wishes there was some way to close the distance faster than a transatlantic flight allows for.

“I don’t think you understand how much I need you.” His voice is strained and low and Helen sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose. There’s not much she can do about it at the moment and she knows that part of being the mate of a loup garou means dealing with...quite a bit more in the way of possessiveness than a normal boyfriend but she’s still fiercely independent. This is a shift for her as well.

“I understand perfectly, Will,” Helen says quietly, tone a bit cool. “If I don’t manage to get home in time, go to the Sanctuary. Ashley can restrain you in silver and monitor you in the SHU. Please don’t wait until the last minute. I don’t want you to have to struggle alone in the woods during the change.”

“Just get home,” he growls and then the line goes dead. Helen blinks at her phone for a moment, dumbfounded, and heads back to the meeting. Might as well channel her frustrations into something productive for the moment.

***

It’s two in the morning but Will isn’t anywhere near tired. This close to the moon, he’s restless and his blood runs hot. Before he knew who Helen was, before their relationship, he spent these days pulling late hours at the precinct to make up for the fact that he was usually less than useless the day after the full moon. Now, since he’s with Helen, he spends most months with her when he’s in rut and he’s gotten used to it, gotten used to having someone to work these urges out with. He’s never really had steady girlfriends before Helen considering his secret and his last attempt had crashed and burned badly. Apparently loup garou don’t take kindly to their ladies playing the field.

Helen is worst than most. He’s gotten used to the smells of her butler and her technology guru, Henry, and in a way they understand how he is. Henry is what he refers to as a HAP and his shift reminds Will of loup garou bite victims, half-man and half-wolf. Henry says it’s not actually the same, that it’s a genetic mutation, and his shifts have nothing to do with lunar cycles and everything to do with emotions. Both he and the Big Guy understand what it’s like to smell another man on their mate, too, and they try to touch Helen as little as possible in deference.

Will groans when the clock by his bedside flashes 2:45 and he’s still wound up from talking to Helen. Hearing her voice had been nice from a relationship standpoint but it does nothing for the wolf in him; the wolf needs to _smell_ her, not hear her. He yanks open the drawer of his bedside table and pulls out a scrap of sapphire silk, feeling the soft texture in his hands before lifting it to his nose to inhale deeply: roses, steel and _Helen._

She’d actually been fairly understanding when he’d requested she hand over her panties before heading out of town and Will thinks he’ll never be able to consider dating another woman after dating this one. Helen is knowledgeable about what he is and, better than that, she understands the complex biology behind it and finds him beautiful because of it, not in spite of it. She sees him as an equal and a mate now, not something to be pitied, and Will loves her for it.

Will isn’t sure when his hand wrapped around his cock but her scent is driving him insane and if he can’t have her, maybe this is the next best thing.

***

Helen misses the moonrise by a few hours and she wants to kick herself. Will’s spent half the night chained in the SHU and when she shows, he lunges at the door and bares his teeth at her in a snarl. Helen presses the keypad and steps inside the cell before tilting her head to offer her throat. She isn’t wearing her silver and he’s agitated - this is more danger than she’s ever been in with him since he first started coming to her during his shifts.

She holds her breath while Will paces around her and growls low in his throat and after a few tense moments, he lays down at her feet and puts his head on his paws. Submission. Helen sighs in relief and gets into the floor with him, cradling his head in her lap while she strokes his fur to soothe him. 

“I’m so sorry, darling. It won’t happen again. I...I have an offer to make you in the morning. For now, let’s sleep?”

She knows he won’t sleep while he’s shifted and the moon is still high in the sky but she will and he’ll want her company, conscious or not. There’s a little bed in this cell and Helen undoes the silver chains binding Will’s paws before going to get in it. He lays beside her and lets out a snuffling noise that almost seems more human than animal and Helen scratches him behind the ears.

“I’m so sorry I was late.”

Helen wonders if he would have responded had he the proper vocal cords to do so but then decides she’d just rather not know.

***

Will wakes pressed against Helen and he’s so relieved she’s back that he takes in a deep breath and just revels in her scent. She smells different, in a way, since she’s been traveling but there’s something beneath that. It’s driving him insane, whatever it is, and he takes advantage of the fact that she’s not wearing silver to kiss and nuzzle at her neck. Maybe she’ll be feeling just as needy this morning.

“Morning,” he murmurs, nipping just below her ear. Helen stretches and presses her body back against his, long and lean and perfect, and Will laughs warmly against her skin; someone’s happy to see him, at least, and he can’t be more grateful for that. “I missed you so much, sweetheart.”

Helen rolls over and Will covers her, just taking the time to look at her face and memorize every feature. When he’s in rut, he usually doesn’t take his time with this and is usually already fucking her by now. It feels different this morning and Will isn’t exactly sure _why_ but he’s happy to go with it. He suspects that Helen might like it better too but he’s more than a little afraid to ask for fear of what her answer might be.

“We should probably not do this here,” Helen reminds him and Will is a little sheepish at the fact that he’d almost started fooling around with her down in the SHU. He carefully eases himself off her and offers his hand to help her up. His clothes are...somewhere and maybe Helen can go find them for him before he gives every Abnormal in the whole Sanctuary more of a show than they ever bargained for.

“Let me find you something to wear,” Helen says, pressing a kiss against his cheek before she heads out of the cell and down a little hallway. Will watches her until she’s out of his line of sight and once she’s gone, he settles back on the bed. The change had been terrifying without her and he hasn’t changed without her...ever. He’s always managed to find her somehow, no matter how long it took.

When she comes back, she has his clothes from the night before in hand and Will makes quick work of getting dressed. He notices that she hasn’t put on her silver cross, either, and when he’s done pulling on his clothes, he crosses over to her and brushes his fingertips against the hollow of her throat where it usually lay.

“You didn’t silver yourself last night when you came to me. Why, Helen? Didn’t you know it would be fucking dangerous, especially considering I was out of my mind because you weren’t here to begin with?”

Helen nods and Will notices that she doesn’t quite meet his eyes. At first, he suspects it’s guilt from having missed the moonrise but it’s not that, not entirely. It’s submission. It’s harder to read when they’re both human but this, like baring her throat to him last night and not silvering herself, they’re both acts of submission.

“I thought perhaps it would be prudent given your agitation that you did not see me as a threat. I applied what I knew about traditional wolf mating behavior and it seemed to have worked well enough considering you didn’t eviscerate me.”

“I’m sorry that it’s a concern,” Will admits, sheepish on that front, and he dips his head and presses a little kiss right in the hollow of her throat before straightening. “You said you had something you wanted to talk to me about though? It’s hard to remember, I was in the middle of being all...grr.”

“Ah, yes. I had a proposition to make. Come, let’s go have breakfast and discuss the particulars? I think you’ll like it.”

***

Helen waits until they’ve settled in one of her more intimate dining rooms with a full spread before she lays out what, exactly, she’d like for she and Will. Will is a psychiatrist on staff with OCPD at the moment and he has a keen eye for detail given his particular...gifts. Helen doesn’t have a psychiatrist on staff here at the Sanctuary and, perhaps more salient, she doesn’t have a protege. She needs someone who can be trusted to handle the more delicate aspects of their work, someone who can compliment Ashley’s strengths and make up for some of her weaknesses and she thinks Will is actually going to be a good fit.

“I would like you to leave your job with the police and come to work for me as my protege. If you don’t feel uncomfortable about working for me, that is, but I thought the benefits might outweigh any concerns you might have about engaging in a relationship with an employer.”

The benefits being, of course, that she could simply take him anywhere with her and he would never have to worry about being away from her on the full moon again. There were always complications, that was the nature of her work, but she felt this was a much more workable solution than what they’d been engaging in for the past six months or so.

“I guess I could. I mean, it’s not like I’m going anywhere at my current job. And it would mean more time with you, which is always preferable to the alternative. If you haven’t figured this out yet, I get a little twitchy when I don’t see you.”

Helen has noticed, actually, and while it should grate it doesn’t really with Will. Their dynamic is so much different than anything else she’s ever experienced in her life. She reaches out and touches his hand, smiling when he tangles his fingers with hers and squeezes. It seems things have been set back on course even if they’d drifted a little when she was out of town. That business handled, Helen starts attacking her breakfast with gusto. It’s been a trend, lately, and she’s never really been a voracious eater. She chalks it up to all the sex she’s been having.

“You should move in, then. There’s no sense in keeping your apartment when I’ll have you busy at all hours.”

It’s nonchalant and Will’s surprised look catches her off guard. It’s equal parts shock and something else, something softer, and Helen can’t quite put her finger on what that is. She frowns a bit and worries her lower lip with her teeth. “What is it, Will?”

“I’ve never really had a home, I guess, and it seems like you’re asking me to give up the one thing that I’ve ever had that’s mine. I’ll get over it eventually but it...I don’t know. I feel weird about it.”

That thought hadn’t occurred to Helen and she nods. “Well, there’s no sense in making a decision straightaway about keeping your apartment. I do hope you’re still interested in working with me, though? I can make a more than fair salary offer. There’s...other benefits as well that I’m sure you’ll be interested in.”

Will nods enthusiastically. “Oh, yeah, I’m taking the job. Just not that sure about moving in yet, that’s all.”

***

Will actually doesn’t see much of Helen for the next few days. He’s busy with tendering his resignation to the OCPD and finishing up what few open cases he did have before starting his duties with the Sanctuary. The salary is obscene, so many numbers that Will actually asked if it was a typo before Helen shook her head and said “no,” in this soft, amused little voice. He’d hoped that being her protege meant spending most of his time with her but she gets called away on business in Prague and most of his training is left to Ashley, instead.

Ashley is polite, if a little cool, and it’s only in the middle of a midnight feeding that she actually seems to open up to him any. She’s tossing raw meat into an enclosure for a creature that looks half-lion and half-lizard and once she’s done, she cocks her head and assesses him like a hunter assesses a prime elk.

“So, is it just a full moon thing? The thing with my mom? Full moon comes and you want to fuck her and then once you’re out of Pon Farr or whatever you guys are just friends?”

Will is taken aback and, frankly, a little insulted by the question but he reels that in. Helen seems very private about her relationships and it’s very well possible that she hasn’t really talked about him much to Ashley. He’s also been busy with his own job and life outside the Sanctuary and for the past few months, hasn’t spent much time with Helen outside of the week of the full moon. It’s a valid question when all that is taken into account.

“No, it’s not. I care about her all the time, Ashley, and it’s really not just about sex. It just seems that way because of the wolf. It...takes over that time of the month and I can’t really do a lot about it except just go with it. Seems a little calmer this month, though, so I’m grateful for that. I think she probably is too.”

Ashley snorts and fixes him with a steely look. “Yeah, well, I’m just going to put this out there for you to be aware of just in case it becomes relevant. You hurt her and I’m coming after you loaded with silver buckshot. My dad fucks around with her emotions enough and I don’t need you doing it too.”

It’s a natural enough reaction for Ashley to be concerned about her mother and Will assures her that it’s not necessary, that he cares about Helen and he’s not going to do anything to hurt her intentionally. The mention of her father is intriguing, though, because not once in six months has Helen mentioned anything about the man or any prior relationship she’s ever had. Will looks at his reflection in the plexiglass of the lizard-lion enclosure but his eyes slide over to Ashley’s reflection instead.

“She hasn’t said anything to me about him. I didn’t realize she still talked to him, I guess. Or that he was even in the picture.”

Ashley sighs. “Not a lot to tell. He’s kind of an asshole to my mom even if he makes the attempt to be decent with me and no matter how much she tells him she’s done with him, he always comes sniffing back.” She pauses and, in hindsight, Will realizes it was for dramatic effect. “He’s also Jack the Ripper, so, there’s that.”

“He hasn’t ever hurt her, has he?” Will feels the wolf rising up, feels the desire to rip out the throat of this man he’s never met just because he might have dared lay a finger on Helen. Ashley looks mildly shocked but recovers quickly, shaking her head. 

“No idea. I think so, sometimes, because of how scared she gets but you’ve met my mother. It’s not like she’s a shrinking violet or anything and I’m pretty sure if he tried to hurt her, she’s got about sixteen different ways she can kill him with a paperclip and chewing gum. So, yeah. She’s never said anything to me about their relationship, just that it’s over.”

Will makes a mental note to ask about it because the idea of his Helen being hurt is just too fucking much to deal with.

***

When Helen gets back from Prague, it’s late, and Will guesses she simply wanted to come home and come to bed based on how she slips into the bedroom quietly. He’s sleeping in her bed mostly because they never said where he should stay if it’s not here (and he made the decision while she was out of town to let his apartment go and live here, instead) and he wants to be near her smell as much as possible if he can’t be _with_ her. She doesn’t seem bothered, anyway, and tosses him a little smile as she strips her clothes and takes off her jewelry piece by piece.

Will watches as her fingers linger against the silver cross in the hollow of her throat and he senses there’s a decision being made because she unhooks it and lays it down with the rest of her jewelry before crawling into bed with him. He smiles and goes to nuzzle her neck when he’s stopped by something that’s just _off_. She doesn’t smell right. There’s rose and steel, sure, and there’s the spicier scent she’s been carrying for the last month or so that he can’t figure out but over top of that is something cold and sickly sweet, something that makes the wolf in him completely recoil.

“What? What is it, Will?”

He doesn’t answer, merely buries his face against her neck and inhales again, trying to figure out what that godawful smell is. “You don’t smell right. There’s...it’s something cold and sharp. I don’t like it. Who were you with in Prague?”

It doesn’t exactly smell like a man but it’s definitely masculine, whatever it is, and he needs to know who and what she was with more than he needs his next breath. He doesn’t think she’s been with whoever or whatever it was intimately, the smell isn’t that pervasive, but it’s definitely someone she spent a lot of time with.

“Oh. My friend Nikola. Who...is a vampire, so I suppose that explains the scent. I’m quite sorry, I should have realized that you’re much more sensitive to such things than I am. What shall we do about it?”

Will brushes his hand back against her cheek tenderly before leaning in to kiss her. He tries to be more tender when it’s not the full moon so he can make up for those few days and right now, it’s a struggle. The wolf makes him possessive to begin with but for a man who hasn’t ever had much of anything other than what he’s stolen for himself, the idea of losing something that’s _his_ is terrifying.

“Need you to be mine,” Will says lowly, more growl than words. Helen nods slowly and offers her throat, submission again, and Will bites her a little harder than he normally would just to be sure he leaves a mark. There’s a matching one on her shoulder and then, lower, on one breast. He wants her to be sore in the morning and know it was _him_ , know that she belongs to him. It’s more the wolf than Will himself but he’d be lying if he tried to blame it all on biology. He’s a possessive thing and she’s his. Luckily, Helen seems to agree with that little assessment.

He slides his hand between her legs and pets her roughly, pressing against her in all the right ways to work her up without being gentle and kind about it and Helen responds by sliding her thighs apart and granting him more access. Her breath is coming quickly and her pulse is rapid, a butterfly right there in the hollow of her throat. She curls her hand against his shoulder and her nails bite into his skin, the perfect mix of pain and pleasure. 

“I’m yours. Show me?” It’s all the invitation that he needs and Will pushes her thighs wide before settling between them and sliding home. He cups her hips in his hands and pulls her up, changing the angle so he’s hitting her deeper but it’s still not enough. “Need you to roll,” he whispers against her skin and Helen nods quickly, her soft curls brushing against his skin as she does. Will draws out and lets her roll over, directs her to lean forward so her elbows are taking her weight and her ass is up in the air. He’s always liked this position and he knows deep down it’s probably because of _what_ he is but right now, this is about possession and about taking and there’s no better way to take than this.

Will lays one hand against her back, low, just soothing and petting while he slides his other hand between her thighs to play in the wet there. He slides first one finger, then two into her and crooks them, thumb working a lazy circle over her clitoris. Helen rocks back against his hand as best she can manage and even though her face is buried in her pillows, he can hear her whimper. Good. He wants more of that. He manages to work another finger into her, stretching her, and Helen slams her hips back and lets out a choked little sob. She’s close, achingly so, and Will rubs his other hand in a slow circle against her lower back and her ass. “Come on, then. For me. Show me. Prove it to me.”

Helen lets go then, rocking forward on her elbows even further and muffling her cries in the pillow. She clamps down on his fingers, tight, and Will draws them out and replaces them with his cock with very little warning, fucking her through the last bit of her orgasm. He leans over her, letting her take his weight a little more than usual, and she’s so tight around his cock that he’s pretty sure he isn’t going to last much longer. He reaches beneath her with one hand, fingers working over her clitoris even while he’s driving into her and while it’s not as strong as the first one, she’s coming again around his cock.

“That’s it,” he murmurs, thrusts going erratic as he tries to hold on just a little longer. Her back is slick with sweat and he kisses every inch of skin he can reach, lips and teeth marking her and making her his in every single way he can manage. He’s so lost in what he’s doing that he almost misses what Helen is saying, the low stream of words muffled by her pillows, and when he finally catches it, he thrusts into her one last time and comes in a white-hot flash. Shit.

“Yours, yours, I’m yours.”

That she is.

***

Helen isn’t entirely sure what’s going on with her body and while she knows her anatomy is different than a baseline human, there’s some things going on that simply don’t make any sense. A normal woman would have tested already, to be sure, but Helen has been known to go months and months without a cycle before getting one out of the blue and, frankly, she thought she was too old for this sort of thing anyway. It’s just not been relevant.

It feels relevant now, though, with the semi-constant nausea and the tenderness in her breasts and after eight weeks and no sign of her menstrual period, she decides to bite the bullet and just take the test. She’s opted for a blood scan instead of less-reliable urine tests and as soon as her analysis is complete, she rips the printout from her printer and starts scanning it, looking for hormone levels. HCG is present, high concentration, and Helen purses her lips. Well. That explains everything, doesn’t it?

The full moon is tomorrow night and she knows that she needs to tell Will about this as soon as possible so they have enough time to make decisions. He likes to be with her during the full moon and Helen has gotten to the point where she hardly ever silvers herself any longer, willing to take the risk with him as a token of her trust. This changes everything, though, because it’s not just her life she’s endangering, it’s that of their child, and she suspects Will is going to want to be a part of the decision-making process.

She hears the hydraulic slide of her lab door and a quick glance up confirms that it’s Will, grin wide on his face and a tray laden with tea and cakes in his arms. He knows she hasn’t been feeling well and he’s been doting, in a way, and while it’s normally something cloying that Helen simply cannot abide, she’s been craving it over the past few weeks. Now that she knows she’s pregnant, it makes a little more sense. Ah, well, might as well take advantage of it while it lasts.

“Brought you some mint tea to settle that stomach,” Will says cheerily, dropping a kiss on her hair before putting the tray down. Helen gives him a little smile and hands him the printout. Now or never. Might as well snatch off the proverbial bandage, yes?

“About that. I ran a few tests, since I haven’t been feeling my best, and, well. It appears I must have conceived at some point in the last two, two and a half months. I wasn’t aware I could conceive, to be quite honest, and it hasn’t been relevant for me in some time as I haven’t had a steady male partner before you came into my life. It...does present a few hurdles about the current course of our relationship, though, namely what we’re going to do about the full moon.”

Will blinks at her, clearly trying to process everything she said, and when it sinks in, he looks a little scared and mostly giddy. He laughs and kisses her again, this time full on the mouth. “That explains the smell, then. You’ve been smelling different the last two months and I couldn’t figure out why? Like...I still want you, no question, but it was less urgent even around the moon. But, if you were ovulating around the moon, it makes sense the wolf would be pretty fucking insistent on...you know, and if you conceived, it makes sense I’d be more protective and less desperate.”

Helen smiles a little at that. She hadn’t thought of that, honestly, but as a woman who’d conceived instead of in estrus, as it were, she would smell different at the base biological level. She reaches for his hand and tugs it to her lips to brush kisses over his knuckles. “Makes perfect sense, actually, but there’s something more...pressing at the moment. I need to know what we’re doing about your change. I haven’t been restraining you or silvering myself lately but there’s not just me to consider this time around.”

Will sobers, considering that, and when he speaks his words seem carefully chosen and deliberate. “I want you to silver yourself. I want to say that you’re not going to be in any danger from me, ever, but there is no way I want to risk that with a baby in the picture. It’s just not worth it. I know you trust me.”

Helen nods. “I had come to the same conclusion. And...yes. I trust you implicitly. I haven’t trusted very many people in my life and I feel that makes you very special, Will Zimmerman.” 

His smile is beautiful, unguarded and unfettered, and while this particular development is likely going to be more hassle than good for the next few months, Helen isn’t particularly concerned. They’ll find a way. They always seem to manage.


End file.
